Computer networks, such as the Internet, enable transmission and reception of a vast array of information. Service providers, including content publishers and search engines, provide information and software via the computer networks for use by end users. Like all other computer technology, network-based technology is constantly evolving.
To keep up with technology changes, service providers must continuously test and deploy new information and software for end user devices. For example, service providers are currently deploying and testing a variety of different software modules and improvements thereto related to the developing field of speech recognition technology. Oftentimes, it is desirable to test and deploy new information and software parameters in a “live” environment, on a select set of end user devices. With respect to speech recognition technology, such live experiments may include new language or acoustic models, user interface changes, and audio compression changes, for example.
Existing experiment assignment mechanisms are ineffective for assigning multiple experiments to large percentages of user devices.